1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver that provides a partition plate between a transmitter optical subassembly (hereafter denoted as TOSA) and a receiver optical subassembly (hereafter denoted as ROSA).
2. Related Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has already disclosed a type of the pluggable optical transceiver called as the small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver. The TOSA and the ROSA installed in the SFP transceiver generally have an optical device with a CAN package and an optical coupling member continuous to the top end of the optical device. The optical coupling member generally comprises a plurality of components each having a cylindrical shape. Thus, the TOSA and the ROSA with the CAN package and such a coupling member generally have, what is called, the co-axial shape.
Continuous requests to reduce the cost or the price of the optical transceiver are reflected in a resin made optical coupling member. There's something required to compensate for the lost stiffness in the replacement of a metal component with a resin made component. Moreover, the metal package inherently provides a shielding effect for the electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation; while, the resin made component is inevitably defenseless against the EMI noise.
The specifications of the SFP transceiver, in particular, the outer dimensions and the fundamental electronic performances such as the power consumption and the pin assigns, are defined by the multi-source agreement (MSA). The full width of the SFP transceiver is thus determined by the MSA. Accordingly, even when the resin made package has lesser stiffness compared to the metal package and the thicker wall may compensate this lesser stiffness, the wall thickness of the resin made package has a restriction derived from the limitation of the MSA standard. Moreover, at least a shield member is necessary to be put between two subassemblies, but this increases the full width of the transceiver.